Isla de las Munecas
by Tina Vainamoinen
Summary: Mexico invites a few friends to visit his own creepy attraction. Isla de las Munecas, also known as, the Island of the Dolls. (WARNING: Past-death and creepiness)


**Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Bastard, why are we doing this again?" Romano asked as he trailed behind Spain. They were in Mexico City, supposedly to meet Mexico.

The Spaniard only smiled, "Remember that argument about the creepiest place on Earth at the meeting? Well, Mexico said he wanted everyone who participated in that argument to meet him here."

"You idiota, did you even ask _why_?!" Romano asked, though he already knew the answer. And after giving confirmation from Spain, it was 'no'.

The southern Italian was about to say something else when someone called out, "Hey! España! Sur de Italia! Over here!"

They both looked forwards and saw a waving Mexico. Behind him were Japan, England, Scotland, Ukraine, and France. Spain waved back and grabbed Romano's arm, dragging him over to the other nations.

"I'm glad you two showed up, I thought we'd have to go without you." Mexico stated. Romano glanced between him and Spain. The two had a bit of a resemblance. Both had dark hair and tanned skin. Except Mexico had almond-colored eyes and his hair was longer and straighter.

The North American then turned, motioning towards a large boat, "Hop in."

After all being seated, Japan asked, "Where exactly are we going, Mexico-san?"

"Ah, we are going to _Isla de las Munecas_." Mexico replied, knowing full-well that no one except Spain and he spoke Spanish. So while Spain fully understood, the others were left in the cold.

"Think ya can say tha' in English?" Scotland asked, looking annoyed.

Instead of answering, the Mexican began focusing on stirring the boat. It moved smoothly through the brownish water, maneuvering around a bend. Looking at the land, there were less and less people as they went. Soon, there was little but unsettling trees and calls of animals.

"I don't like this! It makes me think about Pripyat!" Ukraine cried. France stroked her hair soothingly, for once not trying anything pervy. After all, he was now thinking about the Paris Catacombs.

Mexico glanced back at her, "We're almost there, right now you have nothing to worry about. The only thing that can hurt you anyway is a bird, maybe."

All of the sudden, the calls of animals dropped in volume, nearly silent. An eerie feeling set in. While Mexico remained in a calm disposition, the others began to look a bit antsy.

"What is that?!" England asked, pointing at a tree. Or rather, an odd thing that hung from it.

"Oh, that's a doll. She seems to be one of the old ones, though. Dirty, and missing a leg." Mexico said in a tone that would be used to tell someone the weather.

Romano unconsciously held Spain's arm for a sense of protection, "Why the heck is it there?"

"This place isn't called the _Island of the Dolls_ for nothing. I'll explain as we go." Mexico said, smiling at the exhibit of fear.

He began to yarn-spin, "You see, a man by the name of Julián Barrera found a little girl who had drowned in these canals. Afraid of her spirit, he hung a doll in a tree to ward her off. But the entity only increased in power and anger, so he hung more and more dolls. He told people that he heard the dolls whispering. Enticing him to take a swim. Eventually, he gave in. He was found dead not to long after. Now people come and hang dolls every-now-and-then. These dolls are said to whisper at night, and move. I once heard a giggle not to long ago, you know."

There was a long period of silence, and then Ukraine burst out crying.

"IwanttogohomeIwanttogohomeIwanttogohomeIwanttogohome!" she sobbed.

"Well...that's certainly unsettling. Almost makes Hellingly Hospital less-macabre." England said, rubbing his arms in an attempt to soothe goosebumps.

Scotland nodded, "I'm gra'eful I only go' Over'oun Bridge."

"I still think Aokigahara Forest is still creepier." Japan said, though he was uneased by the story.

"I'm with Japan on this one. This place isn't nearly as creepy as Casa Encantada." Spain stated, shuddering at the thought of the enormous house.

Romano finally spoke after being frozen for a couple minutes, "This place is just as bad as Povlegia Island."

Mexico laughed, and bent down. He he stood again, he was holding a brand new doll. She wore a white dress, making her dark brown hair and blue eyes stand out beautifully.

"Who wants to hang Esperanza, here?" he asked with a smile. Almost everyone shook their head immediately. Spain raised his hand.

The boat carefully drifted near the bank on the canal, just close enough that an overhanging branch of a tree could be reached. Mexico handed Spain the doll.

Standing cautiously, Spain reached out and pulled the semi-thick branch to him. He then placed the doll on the branch, connecting her to it by the collar of her dress.

Mexico then stirred the boat away, turning it around.

"We'll head back now, okay? And good thing, too. The sun is going down." Mexico said, squinting at the darkening sky.

"What happens when the sun sets?" France asked.

"The dolls like to talk and move at night. Very creepy." the Mexican answered.

The moment he finished, a giggle rang out over the water.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Hope that was enjoyable! All the places named are _REAL_.**

**_Isla de las Munecas (Island of the Dolls)_ - located in the Xochimilco Canals, Mexico City.**

**_Pripyat, Ukraine_ - A town once inhabited by over 49,000 people. It was abandoned in 1986, after the Chernobyl disaster. You can have a guided tour there, but beware of radioactive poisoning.**

**_Paris Catacombs_ - This place is illegal to explore, since it is easy to get lost or fall down a dark hole. It is a 322 km network with echoing tunnels and caves, littered with human bones.**

**_Hellingly Hospital_ - Now abandoned, this large structure is an attraction for arsonists and vandals. That adds to its macabre feeling.**

**_Overtoun Bridge_ - Around 500 dogs have jumped to their deaths here. The reason is yet to be discovered.**

**_Aokigahara_ _Forest_ - Also known as the 'Suicide Forest', around 500 of people have killed themselves here in the past 60 years. In fact, you could just walk in and find a corpse. There are many caves you could fall into, all littered with bodies.**

**_Casa Encantada_ - A once-beautiful house, it is now abandoned and decaying. There is a lot of graffiti here. Some of the house has been removed, though. It is believed to have tunnels beneath it, where many young women were tortured and killed. A group of teenagers once witnessed a light hovered over a patio.**

**_Povlegia_ _Island_ - This island was used to isolate thousands of ill people during the Black Death. A mental hospital was also there, where one doctor went insane and slaughtered his patients.**

**Please review!**


End file.
